Two sides, same coin
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Arthur es víctima de un hechizo por no escuchar a Merlin. Una vez más el pobre sirviente debe obedecer a su amo en sus aventuras. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Merlin se deje llevar por sus impulsos?/ S01E11: The Laberynth of Gedref/ Slash


**Two sides, same coin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Arthur es víctima de un hechizo por no escuchar a Merlin. Una vez más el pobre sirviente debe obedecer a su amo en sus aventuras. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Merlin se deje llevar por sus impulsos? S01E11: The Laberynth of Gedref/ Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Amaría que los personajes y los actores fueran míos, pero sólo sería un sueño con un despertar doloroso. Una caída de la cama quizá. Sería mejor que me despertara Arthur… pero seguiría soñando. Los personajes pertenecen a la historia mítica de UK y la trama pertenece a la BBC que como siempre produce divinamente sus series.

* * *

><p><em>One short dedicado a mi BFF <em>_**blncilla_HP **__en twitter, que ha sido un gran apoyo durante los últimos meses, una gran amiga que es tan adicta de Merlin como yo, es más nos encontramos en twitter por la serie y no nos hemos separado, es por eso que el nombre del Short me recuerda a nosotras. Claro, que no como muchos pensarán, es una linda amistad que me hace muy feliz._

_¡Gracias amiga por hiperventilar por las orejitas de Colin Morgan y por el Bum de Bradley James!_

_Te adoro._

* * *

><p>—¡Merlin! —escuché de lejos a Gaius.<p>

—No, no todavía —dije revolviéndome en la cama.

Hasta tarde estuve limpiando las botas de Arthur, sin contar que tuve que pulir su armadura, ni siquiera pude usar magia, puesto que al mismísimo príncipe de Camelot no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sentarse y esperar que aparte de limpiarle las botas hiciera de bufón.

—¡Merlin, Arthur te busca! —volvió a avisarme Gaius.

Volví a revolcarme en la cama mientras ponía la almohada sobre mi cabeza en el intento de olvidar que me había despertado.

—Un minuto —grité para que Gaius se preocupase de otra cosa.

Pensar en nada, pensar en nada, pensar en nada, me lo repetía para poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Me dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, sentía como si aún estuviese lustrando sus botas.

—¡Merlin! —gritó Arthur mientras me destapaba y me quitaba la almohada de la cabeza —. No es hora para dormir.

Intenté incorporarme, pero el sueño me podía, incluso más de lo que hacía los gritos de Arthur. Fue entonces cuando no alcancé a reaccionar y, literalmente, un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Arthur dejó mi cabeza dentro del balde y le dio unas palmadas a este haciéndome retumbar los oídos.

—¡Vamos de caza, tienes medio minuto para vestirte si no quieres ir desnudo! —gritó saliendo de mi pieza —. No sería malo que fueses desnudo, pero creo que en vez de atraer presas las espantarías.

—Muy gracioso —dije más para mí que para él.

—Tienes medio minuto, Merlin —rió mientras se iba mordiendo una manzana.

Gaius me dio un par de frutas para el camino, mientras alcanzaba a ponerme mi pañoleta.

—Merlin —dijo Gaius antes de marcharme —, ten cuidado.

—¡¿Qué mayor peligro que ser el sirviente del Príncipe de Camelot? —reí.

¿Qué mayor peligro? Pues ser un hechicero y sirviente del hijo de Uther Pendragon. Sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Dónde vas, Merlin? —dijo Gwen que venía llegando al castillo —, aún ni amanece.

—Arthur quiere ir de caza y ya sabes… —rodeé los ojos.

—¡Merlin! —gritó Arthur.

—Estoy aquí —respondí.

—Te vistes como niña y te demoras tanto como una —dijo Arthur haciendo reír a sus hombres.

Si no fuese porque era su sirviente, juro que le habría respondido, pero ya que era el idiota príncipe real no me quedaba más que silenciar mi ávida lengua que estaba dispuesta a responder tan rápido como él abría su boca o desenvainaba su espada. Fue entonces cuando sentí la rama entorpecer mi camino y el duro suelo de receptor.

—Gracias, Merlín —susurró Arthur —, con tu habilidad para ser un bueno para nada cazaré todo Camelot en diez años.

—Por lo menos esos pobres animales se librarían de servir a un idiota —susurré.

—¿Qué dijiste, Merlin? —dijo Arthur.

—Nada, milord —respondí.

—Da igual, sólo cállate e intenta ser un hombre por una vez —susurró él.

Caminamos largo tiempo, intenté ir en silencio, pero por más que intentara pasar inadvertido me era imposible, parecía que Arthur estuviese buscando retarme todo el camino. Cuando Arthur me pidió la ballesta, tardé mucho en tenerla lista con la flecha, por lo que la presa se le fue, era un venado, una hermosa pieza, sin dudas, que me agradecería por salvarle la vida. No iría por lo menos al estomago de un real idiota.

—Merlin si pudiese abrir tu cabeza estaría seguro que un espantapájaros tiene más cerebro que tú —bufó.

—No quisiera abrir la suya, milord —susurré.

Por más que intentase morderme la lengua no podía evitarlo. Era natural, él me incitaba a responderle y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era tan natural como respirar. Bajarle el ego a Arthur era mi pasatiempo favorito, así como el de él era fregarme la vida.

—¡Calla! —susurró,

Estuvimos en silencio un largo tiempo, Arthur parecía concentrado en oír cada detalle desde el otro lado del árbol.

—Merlin, deja de respirar como si tuvieses un orgasmo —susurró.

—¿Orgasmo? ¿Qué es…?

—¡Cállate y anda a ver qué es lo que está del otro lado! —me ordenó.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque nadie lamentará que muera un espécimen como tú —susurró —, ya vete.

Cuando llegué al dichoso lugar quedé maravillado con la majestuosa bestia que tenía frente a mí. De una implacable blancura y un cuerno brillante, jamás había contemplado a un unicornio de cerca. Me quedé maravillado observándolo.

—¿Qué es, Merlin?

—Es un…—Arthur no me dejó terminar —. No creo que sea correcto que usted de caza a…

Pero ya era tarde, Arthur había disparado la ballesta y certeramente le dio al pobre Unicornio que cayó de inmediato al suelo. Su sangre mágica era de un plateado tan brillante que llegaba a ser tristemente maravilloso.

Los siguientes días luego de eso fueron horrendos, Arthur me envió a lustrar todos los pares de sus botas, además de pulir de nuevo su armadura porque estaba pésimamente hecho, según él, también me mandó a hacer aseo exhaustivo a su habitación porque habían ratas.

—¡¿Qué hacen ratas en la habitación de un príncipe? —regañó.

—Buscando a su familiar perdido —susurré.

—¿Qué?

—Que las ratas son un caso perdido —sonreí.

—Tal cual como tenerte de sirviente, será mejor que limpies todo, Merlin, todo —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pensé que eso sería toda la maldición, el día que Uther Pendragon me dio el honor de ser el sirviente de su hijo por salvarle la vida, no he tenido peor maldición que ver a Arthur hasta en mis pesadillas. Pero lo que se venía era mucho peor, tal y como Gaius dijo atacar a una criatura mágica como un Unicornio tendría serias consecuencias, si primero fueron las ratas lo que estaba por venir era mucho peor, los campos comenzaron a quemarse de la nada, era algo que mataba el pastizal desde su raíz sin dejar nada a su paso, si se seguía así Camelot se quedaría sin cosecha. Uther tomó como medida repartir por porción el grano a la gente, pero como si fuera poco el agua se convirtió en arena. En todo Camelot no había ni una sola gota de agua.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Merlin? —dijo Arthur cuando me vio.

—Sólo vigilo el grano, tal y como su padre me pidió —respondí.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo Arthur.

—¿Qué?

—Había un hombre allí—susurró.

Me hizo unas señas raras, por lo que le dije a todo que si, en el momento de actuar no tenía idea que tenía que hacer, así que choqué con Arthur, este me pegó un coscorrón y me empujó para la derecha. Cuando vimos al hombre de nuevo, Arthur intentó golpearlo, pero el anciano se desvaneció de la nada.

—Lo dejaste pasar —dijo Arthur sin creer lo que pasó ante sus ojos.

—Si, de seguro, fue usted quién lo dejó pasar entre sus dedos milord —reí.

—¡Búscalo! —gritó, pero no fue necesario el hombre se apareció ante nosotros.

—Arthur Pendragon has desatado toda la desgracia sobre Camelot y has de pagar por haber dado muerte a una criatura mágica como lo es un Unicornio —dijo el anciano.

—Quite la maldición o será ejecutado —dijo Arthur mirando al hombre como si él mismo fuese a ejecutarlo en ese mismo instante.

Se veía tan furioso que parecía que su ira estallaría sobre aquel hombre, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que sus puños. Si yo hubiese sido el anciano me habría arrancado, parecía que fuese capaz de expulsar fuego por la nariz en cualquier momento.

—Serás puesto a prueba, si pasas todas ellas Camelot será restituido —y el anciano terminó de decir esto y se desvaneció.

—¡A prueba! —rió Arthur —. Estúpido anciano, creerme asustadizo con esto —rió de nuevo —, ni que fuera tu.

—Yo que usted escucho al anciano, milord —respondí, pero él no respondió.

Nos quedamos juntos toda la noche haciendo guardia al grano, parecía no querer dormir, estuvo sentado toda la noche, mientras que yo acomodé un poco de heno que había y me dejé caer en él.

—Merlin —escuché un susurro lejano —. Levántate soquete —susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dije mirando hacia todos los lados.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en el rostro? —dijo Arthur arrugando su nariz.

Cuando pasé mi mano por mis mejillas me arrepentí de inmediato. Era excremento de caballo, estaba fresquito sobre mi rostro, con razón el heno estaba tan calentito. Como no había agua para lavarme intenté quitármelo con Arena, pero fui un fracaso.

—Toma —dijo Arthur tendiéndome una manga de su camisa. El fuerte brazo de un ágil cazador y hábil espadachín se dejó notar al descubierto.

Me quedé mirándole por un momento.

—Merlin —me reprendió.

Acepté la manga de su camisa y me limpié el rostro. Una vez listo, dejé caer la manga al suelo porque estaba asquerosa.

—Levanta eso, tendrás que lavarla y coserla una vez que retorne el agua —dijo caminando fuera del establo.

Arthur fue al granero y lo seguí, varias veces le pisé los talones y recibí un par de coscorrones, a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora sin su manga derecha parecía mucho más musculoso de lo que era. Eso que estaba acostumbrado a verlo sin camisa.

Allí encontramos a un ladrón que robaba grano, Arthur le perdonó la vida al saber que este hombre era un padre de familia y que esta se estaba muriendo de hambre. Al ver que la situación empeoraba, Arthur no soportó la idea de ver a todos morirse de hambre y decidió ir en búsqueda del anciano, para variar, conmigo a cuestas, tuve que cabalgar casi todo el día con él, entre sus _Merlin dame agua, suelta un poco mi armadura, guía a los caballos, dales de beber_, parecía que no llegaríamos nunca, pero entonces encontramos al hombre que se suponía era padre de familia, comiéndose el grano solo, era un ladrón lleno de comida e incluso agua. Arthur le golpeó hasta decir basta, entonces el hombre se transformó en el anciano.

—No has pasado las pruebas, joven Pendragon, Camelot sufrirá por tu error hasta ser sólo ruinas —sentenció.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que él pueda hacer —intervine —, él sólo se ofendió por las mentiras de este hombre…

—Calla, Merlin —dijo Arthur.

El anciano se quedó en silencio y decidió darle una oportunidad más a Arthur, fue entonces cuando se desvaneció. Volví a buscarle, pero ya no estaba.

Una vez si Arthur volví a buscar al anciano que apareció ante mí tal cual como había desaparecido, le expliqué la situación, pero él parecía no dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Confías en Arthur? —me preguntó.

—Si —respondí —, confío en él con mi vida.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre me prometió que habría una nueva prueba que debería enfrentar y que sería la última, que sería sólo guiado hasta allí. Cuando le expliqué esto a Arthur comprendió todo, extrañamente no me hizo preguntas y me pidió su armadura.

Quizá sería la última vez que pusiese su brillante armadura al calce perfecto de su cuerpo, quizá fuese la última vez que le diese un baño de agua caliente, que le ordenase las botas, que le hiciese la cama, que escuchase sus desagradables ordenes y que escuchase sus hostigantes bromas, pero no podía negarlo, si algo malo le ocurriese a Arthur podría morir. Tenía algo especial, era una conexión única, él era parte de mi vida así como yo de la suya.

No pude evitar seguirle hasta ver que entró en un laberinto, fue allí cuando le seguí, entré en el laberinto para tratar de usar magia en caso de que algo le hiciese daño, pero este laberinto pareció cobrar vida propia y me absorbió.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, estábamos Arthur y yo sentados frente a una mesa en una zona rocosa frente al mar, allí también estaba el anciano.

—En esas copas que tienen frente a ustedes hay una que sólo tiene agua —sentenció —, pero la otra contiene agua y un veneno letal que en cuestión de segundos los matará. No se puede beber de ambas copas, sólo uno beberá una sola copa.

Arthur me miró y yo le miré a él.

—Déjame beberla —le dije —, a nadie le importará un sirviente, tu eres el futuro Rey de Camelot.

—A mí sí me importas, Merlin, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra —dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que nada te ocurra —afirmé —. ¿Qué pasa si bebo de la copa primero?

—Probablemente mueras —dijo secamente mirando la copa.

—Tú no morirías y podrías beber solamente el agua —insistí.

—Tu morirías, Merlin, esa no es una opción. Tu no morirás —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Debe haber una manera —insistí.

—Sí, la hay, que uno de los dos muera —dijo mientras sus ojos se apagaban, ya no estaba el brillo intenso de la burla, ahora existía una nostalgia interna que era palpable a la luz de sus ojos.

—Debe haber una manera —volví a insistir.

—Debemos encontrar qué copa es la envenenada y luego la beberé —dijo con seguridad.

—No, yo la beberé —insistí.

—No viviré si tú mueres, Merlin, no sería justo —gruñó.

—Yo tampoco, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —grité.

Arthur abrió sus amplios ojos azules ante la sorpresa de mi grito, pero omitió esa parte del asunto y siguió pensando en qué hacer.

—Es mi culpa yo la beberé —dijo.

—Es más importante que tu vivas, eres el futuro de Camelot —intenté convencerle mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—Siempre supe que terminarías llorando como niña —sonrió.

A pesar de mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas sonreí ante su implacable sentido del humor.

—Lo tengo —dije mientras el hipo se adueñaba de mi llanto —. Ponemos todo el líquido en una copa y así yo la beberé.

—Perfecto —dijo él —. A veces me sorprendes Merlin, podría decir que eres inteligente a momentos.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —reí.

Arthur se acercó y secó una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos, con suavidad y aun manteniendo esa sonrisa que cautivaba a muchas e incluso a mí.

Fue entonces cuando él me advirtió y dijo: ¡Cuidado!, que desvié mi vista hacía donde él lo hacía para no ver nada, cuando volví mi rostro a él, ya tenía la copa en la mano, había mezclado los líquidos y los iba a beber.

—¡No! —grité —. No lo hagas, no es tu destino, no debes morir, debes gobernar a Camelot, tú debes vivir —hipé empañando mis ojos con más lágrimas.

—Me conoces Merlin, nunca te he escuchado —sonrió.

—¡Arthur! —sentí como cada fibra de mi garganta se desgarraba en aquel grito.

Me miró, sonriente y mantuvo su mano posada en mi rostro, hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —grité hipando.

Me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué has hecho? —volví a gritar llorando —, Arthur —le llamé —, Arthur, Arthur odioso testarudo ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? ¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta de que tu destino era ser el Rey de Camelot y no salvar a un simple sirviente?

La presión de mi pecho aumentaba conforme era consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Arthur, aquel idiota, patético, insoportable príncipe de Camelot yacía en mis brazos, aquel hombre que jamás se daba por vencido, que tenía el corazón más noble que hubiese conocido, era un hombre completo, era un hombre digno de admirar, incluso de amar.

—¡Dijiste que lo salvarías! ¡Que le darías una oportunidad! —le grité al anciano.

Este sólo se mantuvo mirando el cuerpo en el suelo de Arthur.

—No, no te puedes morir —lloré con más intensidad —. Somos caras diferentes de la misma moneda, lo dijo el Dragón, eres admirable, odiosamente admirable —hipé —. Por la sagrada antigua religión. ¡Te amo! —grité. Las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro caían en el rostro inerte de Arthur, fue entonces cuando sentí el impulso de hacer lo que había estado negando hacía tanto tiempo. Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios. Aquel roce que me parecía inimaginado, fue el más dulce y desgarrador que pude sentir. Él jamás sabría que no era sólo lealtad de un simple sirviente, él jamás sabría que realmente lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

—¡Prometiste que si tenía un buen corazón lo salvarías! ¡No que lo dejarías morir! —grité.

—Arthur ha decidido valientemente, ha decidido lo correcto, ha demostrado lo que realmente hay en su corazón, la maldición será deshecha —sentenció.

—¡Pero no puedes dejar que muera! —mi voz parecía un susurró agónico más que un grito desesperado.

—Nunca hubo esa opción —dijo el anciano —, es sólo una poción de adormecimiento —rió.

—¡¿Qué? —chillé.

—Sí, agradece que estaba dormido y difícilmente recordará todo lo que le dijiste o hiciste —rió.

Fue entonces cuando Arthur se incorporó, me miró algo aturdido y el anciano le explicó por qué no había muerto y que la maldición que yacía sobre Camelot había sido eliminada. Luego de eso el anciano se desvaneció.

Sentí un alivio tan grande al verle, en pie, estaba vivo, nuevamente, era él y estaba conmigo, otra vez. Arthur me miró fijamente, mientras que mis ojos ardían por el llanto.

—Siempre supe que llorabas como niña —volvió a reír —, pero eres un sirviente fiel, llorón, pero fiel.

Se acercó a mí, como si me fuese a abrazar, pero cuando ambos estuvimos realmente cerca, él frunció el ceño, bajó sus brazos y se alejó.

—Wow, Wow —exclamó —. ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿No irías a abrazarme verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Abrazarlo? Ni que estuviese loco —mentí.

De camino a casa, cuando estábamos por llegar a Camelot, Arthur detuvo los caballos.

—Sabes Merlin, por un momento habría jurado que intentaste besarme —sentenció.

Sentí como el color de mis mejillas se subía hasta mis orejas, pero intenté contenerme.

—Créame que no estaría vivo después de esa vomitiva acción —hice el gesto.

—Sin cabeza estarías si intentases algo como eso —dijo seriamente.

Asentí en silencio y continuamos el camino a Camelot.

—¡Ah! Merlin, ni una palabra a nadie de lo que ocurrió, nunca salvé la vida de mi sirviente, ni di mi real futuro como Rey de Camelot para salvarte el pellejo ¿Quedó claro? —dijo frunciendo graciosamente el ceño.

—Y yo nunca lloré como niña —afirmé.

—No, Merlin, tu siempre llorarás como niña por mí —rió —. Y será mejor que nos apresuremos, tienes ropa que lavar, camisas que coser y un trasero que resguardar antes que te patee para que te apresures.

Después de todo, no imaginaba la vida sin el detestable, odioso y leal Arthur Pendragon. Lo supiese o no, siempre seríamos dos caras de la misma moneda y yo estaría obligado a amarle en silencio.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas.<em>

_Inaugurando nuevo fandom para mí y con un Slash, nunca había escrito uno, así que inaugurando bieeen suavecita la cosa ;)_

_Cariños preciosas._

_Gracias por leerlo, y agradeceré más si dejan algún review._

_Cariños._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


End file.
